onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Volume 87
O''' Volume 87''' é intitulado "Nada Doce". Capa Na versão brasileira, a capa externa é em cor ciano, com número de edição e autor em cor azul. Logotipo em branco. No centro, vemos a Big Mom empunhando o Napoleon enquanto anda por cima do Zeus, com Prometheus voando próximo a eles. Em primeiro plano, abaixo, vários membros da Família Charlotte, (Perospero, Katakuri, Daifuku, Oven, Mont-d'Or, Compote, Brûlée, Smoothie, e Galette) e Piratas da Big Mom (Tamago, Pekoms, e Streusen). Nota do Autor |} Capítulos *870. : Bege faz com que Caesar tente uma fuga rápida, e Luffy, Sanji e os Vinsmokes saem para manter os Piratas da Grande Mãe ocupados. *871. : Os Piratas da Big Mom facilmente derrotam Luffy e seus aliados e impedem a fuga de Caesar. No entanto, o Tamatebako cai até a base do Whole Cake Chateau e explode, derrubando-o. *872. : A aliança escapa da derrubada do Chateau e segue por caminhos separados. Enquanto Big Mom e sua equipe se recuperam, ela tem um desejo por bolo de casamento e enlouquece. *873. : Big Mom é levada em direção aos Chapéus de Palha em seu tumulto atrás de um bolo, e Pudding planeja fazer um bolo para ela. *874. : O grupo do Chapéu de Palha utiliza o King Baum mais uma última vez para fugir da Big Mom. *875. : Nami manipula com sucesso o homie Zeus, da Big Mom, e o usa para soltar um enorme raio nos Piratas da Big Mom. Enquanto isso, Pudding pede a Chiffon para ajudá-la a fazer o bolo para a Big Mom. *876. : Pudding e Chiffon recrutam Sanji para ajudá-los a fazer o bolo, com Pudding alternando entre sentir-se apaixonada e sentir vontade de assassinar o Sanji. *877. : Chopper e Brook chegam ao Sunny e lutam para recuperá-lo, mas são dominados por Perospero. O resto do bando do Chapéu de Palha alcança o Sunny e luta com Katakuri e Perospero. *878. 団長ペドロ|Minku-zoku Gādianzu Danchō Pedoro}}: Graças ao sacrifício de Pedro, Perospero é retirado e o bando do Chapéu de Palha consegue escapar do bloqueio dos Pirtas da Big Mom. Luffy e Katakuri vão para o Mundo dos Espelhor para lutar. *879. : Katakuri domina Luffy em sua batalha. Notas de SBS *O nome da espada do Shanks é revelada: Gryphon. *Os efeitos do Fator de Linhagem são explicados mais pra frente. *Charlotte Katakuri, Daifuku, e Oven são revelados como triplets, e suas idades, alturas, e posições como ministros de Totto Land. *Revelado que todos os ministros de Totto Land's são filhos da Big Mom. *O processo de uso do Tama Tama no Mi do Tamago é explicado. *Os aniversários de Carrot, Rebecca e Scarlett's são revelados. *A relação no passado entre Kid e Killer é explorada. *Sakazuki, Fujitora, Kuzan e Kizaru são desenhados com gênero trocado. Trivia *As of this Volume, Charlotte Praline's position in the Charlotte Family was changed to be the 21st daughter instead of the 29th, to fix an inconsistency regarding the information revealed about her sister Joscarpone in the previous volume's SBS. Referências Site Navigation ca:Volum 87 ru:Том 87 fr:Tome 87 Categoria:Volumes